erdechroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zakc Shwartz
"I may be a druggy, but I'm sure I'm a better person than you are." Theme Song: Welcome to the Jungle by Guns 'n' Roses Personal Information History Skills Zakc Shwartz is known as one of the most versatile fighters among the captains for a very good reason. As he is the leader of the mobile corps, he's in control of high speeds of movement, as well as the ability to dodge attacks with ease. His fitness is also very high, but it isn't ideal as per his habits with drugs and alcohol. His running speed and muscle endurance and strength are supposedly near optimal, but again his life style hinders his abilities in these categories. his most noticeable trait is his training in multiple styles of swordsmanship, and as such he carries no favor towards any certain blade or weapon that he may carry. So, he is known to have multiple generic swords strapped to his back in battle, in case he loses or breaks any of them. Mobile Corps Captain: Zakc is the inventor of a device known as an Obsidia, a panel of black stone implanted with multiple crystals that generate a constant wave of spacial magic that repulse the panel from the ground, which can be controlled by the user. As such, Zakc has a habit of using this technology in battle, and can move at much higher speeds than on foot. All-Around Swordsman: Zakc is known for his skill in many types of generic swordplay, and as such has no preference towards any single blade. His skill is reduced slightly, but he is much more versatile. Counteracting Physicality: Zakc is infamous for being the 'Druggy Captain' and this counteracts his training through his body and mind. Appearance and Personality Zakc takes pride in his appearance, even though it is considered by many to be rebellious. His most well-known trait is his hair, a frizzy mop that, when held down, reaches his neck just above his shoulders. In order to keep the slightly auburn mess from becoming even worse in its insane pattern, the captain uses a custom military cap to keep it down. He is always seen wearing a tight fitting hat with a brim only about an inch wide that ends at the temples, a worn-out shade of black. As for his torso, he is often seen wearing a white V-neck undershirt with an iconic old black cotton t-shirt displaying various music group names. On his arms are the occasional wristband, also known to have vulgar sayings on their threads. His pants are most often worn blue-jeans, with the occasional hole in the knees. Zack's personality could be well described as "Fuck Life", with his reckless abandon for partying and disregarding duties, and most often fighting for fun and drugging himself to keep away pain and other discomforts he may come across. He prefers to say he has no friends but his rough genial personality draws those who can stand his strong words and ideals towards him and his company. He is often the comedian among people, saying "If we're being chased by a hoard of demons, I'm tripping you".